


The Triumphant Pimpernel Hits Back Again

by DesertScribe



Category: The Scarlet Pimpernel - Baroness Orczy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: The Reign of Terror is over, and an imprisoned Chauvelin awaits his fate, whatever it may be.





	The Triumphant Pimpernel Hits Back Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



"Come to gloat over your disgraced enemy, Sir Percy?" Chauvelin said from his prison cell. Who else would visit him here?

"Gloat, M. Chambertin? Me? That'd be unseemly." The disguised Englishman opened the cell and stepped inside.

"Come for your final revenge then?"

"That's later," Sir Percy chuckled conspiratorially, drawing Chauvelin close with an arm around his shoulders instead of a hand around his neck, "when you see the _delightful_ outfit you'll wear for Fleurette's wedding. The dear girl wants her father present when she marries her Amédé. Would you deny her?"

Thus, the Scarlet Pimpernel performed one final rescue.


End file.
